1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to dispensing equipment and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an interchangeable carbonator for facilitating easy attachment and removal from a beverage dispenser system and for providing a supply of carbonated water to a beverage dispenser system
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, beverage dispenser systems dispense a beverage flavored syrup mixed with either carbonated water to form a carbonated drink, such as cola, or plain water to form a noncarbonated drink, such as punch. Beverage dispenser systems often include carbonators for providing a supply of carbonated water therefrom. Beverage dispenser systems further include cooling units, such as a cold plate, for cooling plain and carbonated water as well as beverage flavored syrup prior to forming a desired beverage in that it is highly desirable in the industry to serve carbonated drinks at the coldest temperature possible.
Beverage dispenser systems typically feature separate lines for passing plain water, carbonated water, and beverage flavored syrup to a beverage dispenser system's dispensing valves whereby a desired drink is formed. A plain water line delivers water from a plain water source, such as a public water line, across a cooling unit to either a carbonator to form carbonated water for a carbonated drink or directly to the dispensing valves to form a noncarbonated drink. Additionally, carbon dioxide is delivered from a carbon dioxide source across a carbon dioxide line to the carbonator to form carbonated water. A carbonated water line delivers carbonated water from the carbonator to the dispensing valves where carbonated water is combined with beverage flavored syrup to thus form a carbonated drink. Accordingly, a beverage flavored syrup line delivers beverage flavored syrup from a beverage flavored syrup source, across the cooling unit to the dispensing valves.
Current carbonators include a tank with an interior portion wherein carbonated water is formed and collected. A carbon dioxide inlet, having one end in communication with a carbon dioxide source and another end in communication with the interior portion of the tank, delivers pressurized carbon dioxide from the carbon dioxide line to the interior portion of the tank. A water inlet, having one end in communication with the water line and another end in communication with the interior portion of the tank, delivers water from the plain water source to the interior portion of the tank. Upon their entry, plain water and carbon dioxide combine under pressure within the interior portion to form carbonated water. The newly formed carbonated water collects in the tank and exits from an outlet across the carbonated water line to, ultimately, form a carbonated drink.
Current carbonator design, however, does not provide for easy attachment or removal from a beverage dispenser system, especially during maintenance and repair. Carbonators are typically positioned substantially adjacent to a cooling unit within a beverage dispenser system such that considerable disassembly of a beverage dispenser system is often required to gain access to a carbonator. Beverage dispenser systems featuring cold plates, for example, position carbonators within a cold plate or in front of the beverage dispenser system amid a dense maze of beverage fluid lines, thereby unfavorably increasing the time that a beverage dispenser must be removed from operation while gaining access to a carbonator.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a carbonator that provides for easy accessibility as well as easy attachment to and removal from a beverage dispenser system to substantially reduce the time that a beverage dispenser must be removed from operation while gaining access to a carbonator.